M&M's With A Side Of I Love You
by Shaniamarbles
Summary: Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Kurt And Blaine all go to the movies when Kurt accidentally lets something important slip... what will happen now? KLAINE! ONESHOT!


"Catch me if you can!" Jeff teased as he ran off with Blaine's signature pink sunglasses.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled as he ran after his group of friends.

Kurt rolled his eyes at yet another one of the silly pranks the Dalton boys endlessly played on each other. This was supposed to be a triple date: he and Blaine, David and Wes, and Jeff and Nick were all walking to the movie theater that was only a couple blocks away from Dalton campus. Kurt sped up his pace so that he wouldn't fall too far behind his boyfriend and their group of friends who were still passing back and forth Blaine's sunglasses and taking turns ruffling his artfully gelled hair. Good, Kurt thought. He liked it better when Blaine left his hair natural, because the dark curls just made him look even more adorable. He giggled at that very thought.

Just then, they arrived at the theater. Kurt caught up to his friends as they all struggled to push through the door at once. Of course, the door was only meant for one person at a time, but as was usual, every one of the boys wanted to be the first one to enter so that they would be the one to pick the movie they would be seeing that day.

All six of the boys collapsed into a pile on the floor just inside the door of the theater, laughing hysterically. However, the race was not yet over. Nick was the first one to recover, shooting up off the ground, but just as he went to make his first leaping hound, he was tripped by a determined Blaine.

"Run Blaine, run!" Kurt yelled as he, David, Wes, and Jeff all watched Blaine and Nick racing to the ticket booth. Just as Kurt had hoped, Blaine was the first to arrive.

"6 for Harry Potter please," Blaine asked politely.

"Not again!" Wes groaned.

"It's better than Breaking Dawn," Kurt defended.

"No way!" Nick exclaimed as they all walked up to grab their tickets.

" You just like snuggling up to Blaine in the part when Harry almost gets killed," David snickered. Kurt could feel the heat rising to his cheeks ad he blushed.

"And you guys just want to see Taylor Lautner's abs!" Kurt retorted.

"Easy guys," Blaine said as he administered the tickets to everyone.

They all walked through the other set of doors and into the building. David, Wes, Jeff, and Nick decided to head up and take their seats while Kurt and Blaine walked arm in arm over to the snack stand.

"I'll take a medium popcorn and some m&ms for my boyfriend," Blaine said to the man behind the counter with a proud look on his face.

"How did you know they were my favorite?" Kurt internally squealed at how his boyfriend knew absolutely everything about him.

"I have my ways," Blaine winked as he turned to hand the money to the man. As they walked away Kurt sighed and grabbed for Blaine's hand. He couldn't keep the delighted grin off of his face. Sure, knowing your boyfriend's favorite candy isn't that big of a deal, but to Kurt it meant that Blaine really did pay attention to him. Maybe Blaine liked him as much as he liked Blaine!

"I love how you know my favorite things almost as much as I love you." Kurt said without thinking. It felt so normal for him to have thought this that he didn't even realize he had said it out loud until he caught the shocked look on Blaine's face and they both stopped walking.

"Did you just say...that you love me?" Blaine asked with an unreadable expression on his face.

Ohmygod, Kurt thought, what have I done? He and Blaine had been dating for a week and a half, but neither of them had dropped the L-word yet and Kurt was afraid that Blaine wouldn't feel the same way about him.

"Y-yeah," Kurt stuttered pulling his hand back and averting his eyes, "s-sorry."

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine said softly, lifting Kurt's chin up with his finger to make eye contact. He looked into his boyfriend's watery eyes, trying to calm him.

"Kurt, I love you too! You are intelligent, humorous and the most beautiful boy I have ever met. I knew that the day I met you. I would have told you sooner but I was waiting to make sure you were ready for this." he said, still searching into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt could tell that Blaine was being sincere from the warm look in his hazel eyes. He could feel the smile creeping back onto his face as he leaned into Blaine to kiss him. It wasn't just any kiss, however, as this one had much more depth and it took Kurt's breath away. The wonderful sensation of Blaine's lips moving rhythmically against his own sent butterflies into his stomach and shivers up his spine. They were frozen in time, and Kurt thought he could feel the blissful sensation of sparks flying in between them. Kurt wanted to stay this close to Blaine forever, but he pulled away and gazed back up into Blaine's gorgeous eyes.

"Let's head into the movie before we give the guys too much time to make assumptions," Blaine chuckled as he picked up the snacks and the two boys walked hand in hand to the theater to spend a couple hours pretending to watch the movie. There wasn't much that could distract them from each other now.


End file.
